


Lord, is it I?

by perrstein



Series: a rock and a gay place [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ...except one of those places may result in death and both places are actually p gay, Cinder is mostly there in Emerald's thoughts & a one line phone call, Emerald is stuck between a rock and a gay place, F/F, it's like Emerald ft! Cinder causing her emotional distress and a passed out drunk Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: The beginnings of betrayal are stirring in Emerald's heart but...is that necessarily a bad thing?A simple distraction job starts getting a little too serious when feelings come creeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My pal suggested this ship and "shots" when I asked for ficlet prompts last, so here it is! It's very late, but I'm blaming being sick for two weeks.

The solid clink of a shot glass on the polished bar top was barely audible over the thrum of the band playing. Vibrations from the loud music and her repressed coughing filled Emerald’s chest as she blinked away the burn from the liquor. She glanced over at where Ruby had her face pressed to the bar with an arm slung over her face, the twinge in her chest foreign and unconnected to the music.

It would have been simple to leave her there, to vanish into the crowd and let her become the bartender’s responsibility. Eventually, her Beacon ID would lead to someone in administration picking her up; Emerald would pay actual money to see Ruby’s reaction to Professor Goodwitch being irritated and disappointed in her with that skyscraper-sized crush. It would be so easy to -

Emerald's fingers twitched reflexively as her scroll started vibrating a pattern she would always jump to answer.

Paranoia flared as she flagged the bartender down, the muffled request to watch her friend accepted with an easy nod and the passing of fifty lien into their free hand. Slipping through the crowd like a snake in the grass, Emerald was outside before the first pattern cycle could end. Pressing a hand over her hearing aid, she brought her scroll to her free ear. “Cinder?” She moved further into the quiet of the shadowed alley.

“It’s done. Bring her back to campus and _don’t_ get caught.” Cinder’s voice curled with amusement before the line went dead, but Emerald knew the threat the order carried with it.

Sighing, she let her hands fall and closed her eyes, steeling herself against the feelings lurking in her chest. It could only be irritation with Ruby, she wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ allow it to be anything else. Moving forward, always moving to Cinder’s orders, she re-entered the crowded bar and cut through the mob of excited fans yelling along with the band. More lien exchanged hands to pay off their tab, courtesy of the clueless performance watchers with unguarded pockets.

A muffled snort caught her attention, Ruby was mumbling quietly to herself in her sleep as she shuffled about before relaxing against the bar once more. Emerald drifted closer to her, momentarily losing focus as she brushed back the silken hair that fell to cover Ruby’s face. It was easy to let her hand linger, even with Cinder's warning from earlier that afternoon ringing through her mind.

Ruby Rose headed a team that was actively meddling in Cinder's plans, and Emerald knew there would soon come a time where Cinder would give the order for Emerald and Mercury to eliminate them. And a choice between Cinder and Ruby wasn't an actual choice, not one bit. That was the line between living with the destruction her saviour would inflict on the world and certain death for a pretty girl and feelings.

Cinder Fall claimed her loyalty years ago, claimed her very _existence_ for her own.

Emerald stooped just enough to haul Ruby across her shoulders, the jostled leader whining in her ear before dozing back off. The band’s set finally came to a close as she got them out of there, the night air a suffocating weight instead of the relief it had been earlier. Grimacing, Emerald started the long walk back to the airship dock. It was going to be a very long walk with just the company of her thoughts and a sleeping genius. 

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Emerald/Suffering train, choo choo!
> 
> I'm thinking a three part series? I need more practice with 500-700 word pieces.


End file.
